Baal
'' "Señor de la Destrucción" vuelve a dirigir aquí. ¿Estabas buscando el Diablo II la expansión? Ver Diablo II: Lord of Destruction. '' ' thumb | 260px | El Señor de la Destrucción thumb | Baal Tor'Baalos, el Señor de la Destrucción, más comúnmente conocido como'' Baal'' (se pronuncia'' bahía-el de América del Norte'', y'' bah-l en Europa'') es ' El Señor de la Destrucción', el hermano mediano de los tres demonios mayores. Historia Prisión Durante el intento de contenerlo dentro de un piedra de alma, la piedra se rompió y el mayor fragmento restante no fue suficiente para contener al demonio. Tal Rasha, un poderoso mago de la Horadrim, se ofreció a asumir el papel de una piedra de alma extendida y ser sellado en una tumba para luchar con el espíritu de Baal por toda la eternidad. Destrucción Desatado Pero el espíritu de Baal se ganó al Rasha mortal Tal, y fue puesto en libertad indirectamente por su hermano Diablo por Mario 'la intervención. Después de Marius fue testigo de la reunión de los demonios mayores, se encontró incapaz de tomar piedra del alma de Baal a la Forja del Infierno y pasó el resto de sus días en un asilo. Baal entró en el escondite de Marius con una capucha y la capa. Pensando que estaba hablando con Tyrael, Marius le dijo a su historia. Después de recuperar su piedra del alma, Baal reveló su verdadera identidad. Luego mató a Mario con el apéndices con pus y establecer el lugar en llamas detrás de él. Asalto en el Monte Arreat Poco después, Baal llegó a atacar Monte Arreat. Convencidos de que gentuza común y mutaciones terrenales poco disciplinados nunca haría, Baal lugar se reunieron algunos de sus subordinados más poderosos de las profundidades de su señorío. La primera vez que soltó a sus secuaces en la capital de Sescheron, y su rastro de destrucción se extendió hasta el final a Harrogath. Él trató de reclamar el sagrado Worldstone y dar rienda suelta a las hordas de los demonios mayores. Se le dio el [de los antiguos] por Nihlathak, y entró en el Worldstone Mantenga no rebatida por el Antiguos. A pesar de Baal fue un éxito en alcanzar el premio que buscaba, que fue asesinado en la Worldstone Cámara. Apariencia física El Señor de la Destrucción es casi en forma de araña en su apariencia. Cuando nos enfrentamos en Diablo II, Baal se mueve en cuatro patas insectoides. En comparación con su hermano Diablo, Baal todavía conserva algunos rasgos humanoides, muy probablemente de su habitar el cuerpo de Tal Rasha. Por supuesto, es sólo el torso superior, que es pálido, demacrado y esquelético. Lo más probable es una de las características más reconocibles de Baal son sus apéndices enconadas, los tentáculos que se manifiestan en distintos lugares de su cuerpo. En la batalla, Baal convoca a éstos desde el suelo para impedir el camino del jugador. Poderes y habilidades Baal no ha diferencia de sus hermanos aparecido todavía en ningún medio fuera de la Diablo II: Lord of Destruction. Como tal, hace que sea muy difícil medir lo que en realidad es capaz de hacer. Lo que sí sabemos sin embargo es que por la posesión de Tal Rasha, Baal obtuvo un considerable conocimiento de que había sido antes desconocidos para las fuerzas del infierno, la ubicación de la Piedra del Mundo es un ejemplo de ello. Aunque los tres se habían conocido antes de que la piedra existe, que no sabían donde antes de recibir Baal Tal Rasha como su anfitrión. Rasgos Cuando conoció a Mario, a pesar de que podría haberlo matado inmediatamente y tomó la piedra de alma, en lugar de eso optó por sentarse y escuchar su relato. Es ambigua en cuanto a por qué lo hizo. Baal muestra algunas cualidades que lo distinguen de sus dos hermanos: * También se ha insinuado en la Novelas Sin Guerra que Baal es el menos inteligente de los tres, y que sus demonios tienden a ser estúpido en comparación con los siervos de sus hermanos. * Parece ser zurdo, como él usa su mano izquierda para hacer una variedad de cosas, por ejemplo, Él usa su mano izquierda para matar a Marius en el cine epílogo, y parecía que lo han utilizado una gran cantidad, mientras que tener una conversación con el Bárbaro en el cine más en el Señor de la Destrucción. Sin embargo, esto es especulación pura también es posible que'' Tal Rasha era zurdo y el de Baal ser zurdo era simplemente un vestigio de su anfitrión. * Se muestra un sentido del humor. El comportamiento de Mefisto sugiere un sentido más grotesco del humor, mientras que Diablo nunca ha mostrado una. * Por último, el tipo de mal que gobierna, la destrucción, es físico, a diferencia de sus dos hermanos que encarnan una emoción. Recomendaciones e información adicional Otros Antes del encuentro, convoca a Baal monstruos de cada acto. Una vez que todos los 5 grupos de monstruos son asesinados, Baal voy a entrar en la Cámara Worldstone. Baal es el jefe final en Diablo II: Lord of Destruction y posee una gran variedad de mortales ataques especiales. Tiene movimientos tales como: * Hoarfrost - envía una onda de frío que hiela y toca volver el jugador, al mismo tiempo, trata de daños múltiples veces si el jugador es golpeado de nuevo algunas maneras decentes. * Incineración Nova - similar a la Diablo s Llama Círculo, un anillo de antorchas (como los del elenco Ley V PIM) se envía en todas las direcciones. * San Mana - una medida que reduce a la mitad su actual maná (ver en cine). * Golpe destructivo * Teleport * Efigie Vile - Invoca un duplicado de sí mismo, que puede votar todos los reales de Baal se mueve, así, a excepción de la creación de un segundo clon (sólo un clon de Baal puede ser en un momento) * Apéndices con pus - convocatoria tentáculos que salen de la tierra para atacar al jugador El duplicado no es tan fuerte como Baal y no dejar caer artículos. El jugador puede identificar el duplicado mirando a sus nombres. El duplicado tiene la palabra demonio justo debajo de la 'B' en su nombre y el falso Baal no tiene radio de la luz. El verdadero Baal tiene el demonio en el centro de su nombre. No se sabe qué será de Baal piedra de alma cuando él es asesinado. Se presume que fue enterrado cuando el Worldstone Cámara se derrumbó, o que Tyrael o el personaje del jugador la tomó y la destruyó en el Forja del Infierno. Mientras que él no utiliza la capacidad en la batalla final, que muestra el uso del hechizo Blaze en el cine final de Diablo II. Esta es una habilidad más útil para los humanoides, y no es tan útil en su forma cuadrúpeda, ya que no se mueva mucho. También parece ser capaz de alguna forma de visualización remota o percepción extrasensorial. Esto es evidente cuando los jugadores, si están parados en un lugar en cualquier lugar de la Piedra del Mundo Keep, se encuentran de repente atacado por un asaltante invisible, mientras que una risa terrible (nada menos que el de Baal) se oye nada. Esto también significa que es capaz de manipular un entorno lejano, ya que debe estar en el Trono de la Destrucción. Citas * (Baal se sienta en un rincón) "Por lo tanto, Mario ... al fin te encuentro. He estado buscando por mucho tiempo, Marius. Estaba bien empezando a pensar que no quería se encuentra. " (Intro cinemática)'' *'' "¿No es su culpa? Dime Mario, ¿cómo era 'no es tu culpa'?" (Intro cinemática)'' *'' (Hacerse pasar por Rasha Tal) "Mira, lo que se ha hecho a mí! Que yo no quiero! ¡Ayúdame! Date prisa, por favor, date prisa!"'' *'' (Se levanta y camina hacia Marius) "Mario ... dame la piedra, y todo se perdona."'' *'' "Give it to me, Mario" (epílogo de cine)'' *'' "No ha fallado, viejo ... usted ha hecho exactamente lo que estaba destinado a hacer. Sin embargo ... yo no soy el Arcángel Tyrael ..." (Trae la piedra de alma que brilla intensamente en la cara, revelando un rostro demoníaco)'' *'' "(Risas) Lo has hecho bien, Mario. Ahora creo que usted debe tener su recompensa" (procede a matar a Marius)'' *'' "¡BASTA!" (Voz sigue resonando a través de las montañas hasta los silencios de Baal que)'' *'' "Voy a tomar su posición en la consideración."'' (Procede a matar el Bárbaro) *'' "(Sonríe) Bueno ... parece que los términos no son aceptables ...!" (Se ríe como la Legión se abalanza)'' *'' "Mis hermanos no habrán muerto en vano!" (Cuando Baal crea un clon)'' *'' BLAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHH! (Esto sólo se puede oír cuando sus entrañas se derrame y que vomita, que en realidad es su grito de muerte.)'' Relación con otra literatura El nombre de Baal se deriva del antiguo título "Baal" (un homófono de la palabra Inglés "pelota") que se utilizó para las deidades adoradas ampliamente durante la durante la primera y la segunda milenio antes de Cristo. El término fue más consistente utiliza para Hadad, un dios de la tormenta, pero, pero podría ser utilizado para cualquier divinidad masculina, o incluso para la imagen de culto utilizado para representar a uno. Un Baal era específica'' Ba ʿ al Zəbûb'', literalmente, "el Señor de las Moscas", venerada en la ciudad filistea de Ecrón. En el cristianismo, que se conoce como "Belcebú" y se refiere a menudo como un aliado de Satanás. En términos de apariencia, es retratado con muchos de un conjunto de araña piernas (ver foto) se asemejan a Baal cuatro patas y la forma de caminata. Por otro lado, en el libro que tiene tres cabezas: un sapo, un hombre y un gato, y si esto era de hecho una inspiración, es fácil aceptar que un sapo y cabezas de gato no son adecuados para el aire del juego. Su en el juego de sprites y sus apariciones cinemáticas mostrar diferentes propiedades faciales (como la longitud de la nariz y la barbilla). Su voz se describe como "escandalosa", posiblemente la alineación con su voz cinemáticas, pero probablemente no relacionada. En cuanto a la función, se le describe como "la cabeza de todos los poderes infernales", haciendo de él un adecuado nivel de último jefe. También se afirma que "sus propiedades se encuentran en Oriente", cayendo junto con el "siempre hacia el Este" motivo de la partida. Por otra parte, manda a sesenta y seis legiones, pero es imposible establecer ninguna relación con ninguna tradición formal. Al parecer, del libro que puede volverse invisible a voluntad, aunque esto no se ha visto en el juego. Categoría:Demonios Categoría:Males mayores Categoría:Diablo II: Lord of Destruction Categoría:Saber popular